


plea for mercy

by greedlings



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedlings/pseuds/greedlings
Summary: The slaughters influence still seeps into Melanie's dreams.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: What the Girlfriends Week 2020





	plea for mercy

**Author's Note:**

> this is for day two of what the girlfriends week! yes i'm super behind but at least i'm getting something out there LMAO. anyways this lowkey hits every prompt for day two (domestic / dreams / slaughter) so hell yeah!
> 
> sorry for the shorter fic :/ i think i'm gonna jump ahead and try to write something bigger for day seven though, so !!

_ Melanie was angry. _

_ There was something within her, pumping violence through her veins. It  _ hurt _ \--Melanie had never felt pain like that which shot through her veins, boiling her blood and freezing her nerves--but it was a loving pain, one that told her that all of her anger, at herself and at Jon and at Elias and at the world, all of it was  _ right _. She loved that anger, its soothing song, it’s melody filled with soft words of encouragement. _

_ The violence laced through its gentle words only lulled Melanie in further. _

_ There was a knife in her hand and a lump of rage lodged solid in her throat, threatening to spill the tears that Melanie only knew were there thanks to the distortion of her vision. Her senses were sharp, however; every quivering motion of the whimpering form beneath the point of her knife, every strangled cry as the blade slid in and out of the flesh beneath it, the heavy scent of copper that filled the air as thy cries faded into weak breaths. _

_ Melanie didn’t stop, even as whoever she was stabbing breathed their last plea for mercy before their lungs stopped. She didn’t stop, even as the sound of her knife puncturing meat faded into the silent emptiness of the world around her. She didn’t stop, even as she felt blood splatter across her face, filling her mouth with metal and her eyes with red. Through the tears and the blood that coated her irises, Melanie could barely make out the mutilated  _ thing _ that had once been human.  _

_ A scream rose in her throat, one of rage and elation and murder that she couldn’t keep from escaping, loud and angry and  _ maniacal _. _

Melanie was still screaming as she woke, sitting fast in her bed. Her heart pounded, adding pressure to the rough pain in her throat. She sat for a moment, silently holding back tears that threatened to spill from her eyelids.

And then she took a breath, and all at once, she broke. She tried to silence her sobs--any sound she made grated against her sandpaper throat and brought heavier tears down her cheeks--but to no avail.

There was an arm around her shoulders, Melanie realized during a calm moment between her sobs, and a soft, comforting voice in her ear. She managed to turn her head enough to see Georgie in the corner of her eyes, concern furrowing her brows.

And then another sob wracked through Melanie and she threw her head onto her knees, wrapping her arms around her face. Though her body felt numb, as if her nightmare had truly dulled her senses, she felt Georgie’s grip tighten on her shoulder as she wrapped her other arm around Melanie’s trembling body. After some internal deliberation, Melanie let herself lean into Georgie’s embrace.

They sat like that for a moment, Melanie held tight in Georgie’s arms. Georgie was whispering things that Melanie couldn’t seem to understand, but she could still feel the comforting tone in Georgie’s voice.

It had been a very long time since Melanie had felt so vulnerable, but she didn’t seem to mind it in the moment. She let herself melt into Georgie’s warmth as she began to calm.

“It’s okay,” Melanie finally heard Georgie say, her words becoming clear and soft as the numbness she had felt began to melt away.

“Thank you,” Melanie whispered before digging her face into Georgie’s chest.

It wasn’t long before Melanie felt her eyelids grow heavy once again. She fought it for a moment, fearing what she might see on the dark screen her eyelids would form as she slept, but she was safe. She was in Georgie’s arms, and she was safe from anything that could find her in her sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! <3
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @/greecllings and on twitter @/greedlings_


End file.
